The Beginning
by Blooming Bromeliad
Summary: A fanfiction telling the story of the start of the world.


**Wings of Fire does not belong to me, it belongs to Tui T. Sutherland.**

In the beginning, there were only seven dragons in all of the world. These dragons were the most powerful, beautiful creatures around. They had strong magical powers, with no limit unlike the animus dragons. They each chose their own names based on their characteristics. Every other living creature lived in fear of being killed by them, including scavengers.

Rain, the most beautiful of all of them, chose his name based on where he lived, and his scales. His scales shimmered with different colors, shifting all day long, and patches were often shaped like raindrops. His horns were magnificent, curved perfectly and pointed at the ends. His tail was curved like a lizards, and he had a pretty frill around his head.

Sand, the most elegant, chose his name because his scales were like the endless stretches of desert sand that reached all the way to the horizon and still did not stop. His tail was like the scorpions that lived there, barbed and filled with venom.

Sea, the one fit for royalty the most, chose her name because her scales had all the beautiful glittering shades of blue in the seas. Her scales were amazingly glossy, and she had glowing stripes adorning her body. She lived in the water, being the only one able to breathe under the water forever.

Night, the shadiest of all seven, chose his name because his black scales were as dark as the night sky, and he had beautiful star designs on the underside of his wings. He had the abilities to see the future and read minds, and he could descend like the night sky falling on you.

Sky, the most arrogant, chose her name because she had scales the color of beautiful sunsets. She believed herself to be the best of all of them because she was the best fly with her huge wings, and she had the most jewelry along with the power to burn things with her touch.

Mud, the peaceful one, chose her name because she had flawless scales the color of smooth mud, with an amber underbelly and gold flecks. She had the ability to heal instantly when she came into contact with mud, and she lived in great swamps.

Ice, the most proud, had scales the color of blue mottled icebergs, and he had the ability to freeze creatures instantly with just a touch. His claws were incredibly sharp, and perfect for gripping the icy ground where he lived.

They all had their own perfect territories, with the prey they liked. At the time, Rain was a carnivore like the other dragons. However, one day, they grew bored with their lives. The reason they grew bored was because their lives were utterly perfect; the prey was too easy to hunt, and no one bothered their borders. They never quarreled with one another as they had no reason to.

One day, Rain called them forth for a meeting. At the time, he was considered the smartest, and so he had the perfect idea. He told the other dragons his plan.

"Perhaps if we make a dragon like one of us, but weaker, smaller, and less beautiful to make their own kingdom, we will no longer be bored as there will be another type of dragon to watch over." He said.

Night stepped forwards, his dark eyes fixed intently on Rain. "Yes. I shall be used as a base for this new type."

Sky hissed at Night. "No! You are far too weak to be used. I am fit to do this job!"

Ice was the next to step forwards. "Do not be fools; the rest of you are too stupid to do a proper job. I am obviously the best one out of all of us to use."

Sea was next, and she glared at Ice. "I am the most versatile, being able to live both in water and on land. I figured it would be easy for you all to figure this out!" She growls, twitching her tail slightly.

Sand stared calculatingly down his snout at them. He twitches his tail towards Sea slightly. "No. I am the fastest on land, and my claws and teeth are the sharpest. I should do it."

Mud did not step forwards to give her reason to why she was fit to do this job; she did not want to. She spoke up quietly, giving her own idea instead. "What if we each make a pair of dragons like us, male and female, to rule their own kingdoms?"

Rain nods, agreeing. "Yes."

Sky snarls at both of them. "No! All of yours would be too weak compared to my species; they would be crushed like bugs in a fight, therefore giving them no reason to be remotely similar to mine!"

Sea hisses, preparing to take off. "I shall go and make my own species, and then we'll see which species is strongest!"

Soon all the dragons but Rain and Mud had left, and Rain spoke to Mud. "We shall create our own two species, and they will live side by side in our territories. They will be allies, and we shall teach the others a lesson."

Mud nods, agreeing to do it.

Each dragon creates ther own species similar to them, but weaker, smaller, and less beautiful like Rain said. Once finding out they Rain and Mud allied, they themselves allied. Sand allies with Ice, Sea allies with Night, and Sky does not ally, claiming to be strongest and saying her species does not need allies.

They start a war between their tribes that lasts for five years, before they all agree to declare it a draw. The seven original dragons go into hiding, to watch other their species and swearing to not come back unless seriously needed.


End file.
